The Firsts Of Many
by MoonlitTheft
Summary: <html><head></head>They met, they laughed, they loved, they cried, they hated - and these are the first times in which they did it with each other. { Vayne x Eiri } From their beginning, to their end. { Drabble set }</html>


"Brother!" 6 years old Miyako launches herself at the 10 years old Vayne who is panting from using his vampire speed, coming to a stop in front of her. He frowns when he sees the scrapes and bruises on her body. "Who did this? Where are they?" He asks, his eyes narrowed.  
>Miyako shifts her teary eyes up at him, then manages a small smile. "Eiri already saved me." She says, pointing behind her.<br>"Eiri?" Vayne looks past Miyako to where a 6 years old girl with silver hair and big, red eyes is standing. She's bruised, but she's grinning proudly.  
>"You're late." she says, in a slightly condescending tone that no child should use, causing Vayne's eye to twitch a little.<br>'Brat', he thinks, though a small smile appears on his lips. Even if he had been late, his sister was safe...

... that had been their first meeting.

˙•٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠•˙

"Brother, it'll be fun." 7 years old Miyako smiles, tugging the 11 years old Vayne with her.  
>"I don't know..." Vayne sweat drops a little. Why does he have to check out the sunrise with a few brats? In fact, why does he have to see the sunrise at all?<br>She guides him through the darkness (and Vayne is a little proud on how Miyako doesn't stumble as much as she would three years ago) to where Eiri is sitting on a little plait blanket, unpacking food.  
>Vayne sighs as he realises Eiri has been waiting for them in a dark, secluded area on her own - so reckless, it's like she has not a care in the world. But when Miyako's eyes brighten at the sight of all the food that's displayed, he can't bring himself to say anything other than, "Yo, Eiri."<br>"Yo, Vayne." She greets back, grinning a little. Her tone is the same as is had been the first time they met, but Vayne is getting used to that already.  
>"Did you two make all this?" Vayne asks, sitting down next to Miyako and looking over the simple food that looks like it's been tossed together a little messily, despite their best efforts.<br>The two girls nods, before Miyako smiles her brightest smile of the day. "Happy birthday, brother!"  
>Vayne chuckles, a warm feeling growing in his chest. He doesn't have the heart to tell his sister that his birthday was two days ago. "Thank you, Miyako." he smiles at her before looking at the other girl, "And Eiri too, I suppose." his voice is teasing and she punches him in the arm as a reward.<br>"You hit like a boy." he says, rubbing his arm.  
>"You take it like a girl." she says cheekily, grinning again.<br>Vayne splutters a little before Miyako takes his distraction as a sign to shove food into his mouth.  
>"Eat up!" She says cheerfully.<br>Chewing, he smiles. This birthday is definitely better than the one he'd spent with his family, where he got fake smiles and expensive trinkets that he has no use for. This birthday is warm, and filled with laughter.

... that had been the first time he'd honestly been able to appreciate her being around him.

˙•٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠•˙

"You know, if he hurts you..." Vayne's words trail off.  
>Eiri sends him an amused look, already 14 years old age, already with her first boyfriend ('10 years too early, at the least!' Vayne's mind supplies helpfully). "If he hurts me, I'll break his neck before you'll have heard of it."<br>Vayne scratches his cheek a little awkwardly while Miyako giggles. "It's the thought that counts." he says, not doubting her words.  
>Eiri laughs. "I'm sure."<p>

... that had been the first time he'd seen her as someone close to not only Miyako, but to him as well.

˙•٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠•˙

He _did_ hurt her. Vayne finds the guy, who's cheek is bruised thanks to Eiri's fist, yet it's not enough for Vayne. The boy can still laugh with his friends, can still tell them what he'd done with the pretty little girl from class 2A.  
>It takes effort to wait for the guy to be alone, but when he does, the wait was worth it.<br>"You hurt her,"  
>The boy is backed up against a wall, tears running down his face. He's sweating, trembling, his legs about to give out. "Mo-Monster...!" he cries out. "Help! Help me, anyone! Monster...!"<br>Vayne's eyes are red before he opens his mouth, revealing a set of fangs.  
>The boy was never seen again...<p>

... that had been Vayne's first hunt.

˙•٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠•˙

"You know, about that guy..." Vayne says in a gentle voice.  
>Eiri looks at him a little blankly, then realisation down on her. "Oh, you mean Adam?" she asks, before smiling. "Don't worry about it, I'm with Nathan now, he's much better!"<br>Vayne stares at her, wondering what exactly had happened and what he had missed. He also wonders what that twinge in his chest is.

... that had been when he'd first suspected he might have a slight problem.

˙•٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠•˙

He's staring at her, trying to force out the words that are stuck in his throat while she is watching him, an eyebrow raised impatiently. He rubs the back of his neck, "That is to say... Uhm..." He can't look at her, feeling like a little kid, rather than the 18 years old he is.  
>He tries to ignore Miyako quietly cheering him on from where she's hiding (quite badly) around the corner, watching the scene.<br>"Go out with me."  
>"Yeah that- huh?" Vayne blinks, his eyes snapping to Eiri who's smirking a little, a hand on her hip.<br>"Well?" She presses. "What's your answer?"  
>He nods a little numbly, his brain trying to catch up on the event.<br>"Great." She chuckles before standing on her toes, pressing her lips against his. "There, that seals the deal." she grins at him.  
>He can do nothing but flush in embarrassment.<p>

... that had been the first time he'd ever kissed her, and he wasn't even in a state of mind that allowed him to participate in it.

˙•٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠•˙

Skin against skin, breath mingling in the air as they try to keep their sounds in, not wanting to wake up Miyako who is sleeping in her room.  
>"Vayne..." her voice is soft, more vulnerable than he's ever heard it before.<br>"Eiri..." His eyes are on her form beneath him, seeing perfectly in the darkness, her flushed face, her half-lidded but gentle eyes. He bites his lip, he can feel the hunger growing. He buries his face into her neck "Eiri... Eiri... Eiri..." He repeats her name like a mantra.

... that had been the first time they'd gone beyond simple touches, and the first time he felt a hunger for something other than her body.

˙•٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠•˙

"You two are so _loud_!" Miyako complains at them the morning after over breakfast. "You even woke _me_ up!" The normally heavy sleeper goes on, causing Vayne to choke on his food while Eiri sinks a little lower into her seat.  
>The couple shares an embarrassed glance, before Eiri bursts out into laughter, looking away.<p>

... that had been the first time he'd seen her embarrassed about anything to do with their relationship, but also the last.

˙•٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠•˙

He shouldn't do it, but he can't help it. "Eiri..." his voice is pleading, his crimson eyes on her still form, her own red eyes wide as she stares up at him, no doubt wondering what exactly is going on, and whether or not his fangs, that grew out of nowhere, are real.  
>She doesn't speak, Vayne doubts she's able to. "Eiri... Eiri..." He trembles, he can't control it any longer. "Eiri, I'm sorry..." Fangs pierce the delicate skin stretches out over a fragile neck, and if Eiri had been wondering if the fangs had been real, that answer is now answered.<br>'It's over,' Vayne thinks, tears gathering in his crimson eyes as he drinks mouthfuls of her blood. He can't pull away, the sweet blood hitting his tongue - he doesn't want to stop. He closes his eyes tightly, causing a tear to escape his eyes. 'Eiri...'  
>Arms wrap around him, cradling him gently. "It's alright," she murmurs. "It's okay."<p>

... that had been the first time he'd been so relieved that he sobbed.

˙•٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠•˙

"... I'm a vampire."  
>Eiri eyes him, then bursts out into laughter. "A little late for that one, isn't it?"<br>Vayne scratches his cheek a little awkwardly as he averts his eyes, an unsure grin on his lips. "Ahaha... Yeah."

... that had been the first time he realised that this person would accept everything about him, no matter what.

˙•٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠•˙

There are faint scars on his neck now, but she never pushes him away when he nuzzles her there, nor when his fangs pierce the skin again.  
>"I love you," she says whenever he's trying to hold himself back "and in a way, this will bring us even closer together, won't it?"<br>And every time she says that he can sense the trust and affection she holds for him, and every time he just wants to hold her close and never let go; to lock her away from everyone and everything that can hurt her.  
>'I wonder if I should clean out the basement...' He thinks, feasting on the sweet taste her blood supplies.<p>

... that had been when he realised he really did have a problem.

˙•٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠•˙

"... I'm pregnant."  
>Thud.<p>

... that had been the first time he's ever passed out. He woke up with marker doodles on his face. Childish, but effective - he didn't see them until he'd gotten sent to his room by his twitching step-mother a good amount of hours later.

˙•٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠•˙

"I want ice-cream with mayonnaise and pickles."  
>"... You want <em>what<em>?" Vayne eyes Eiri before reeling back at the dark glare she tosses her way. "... Yes dear."

... that had been the first time that he realised just how scary pregnant women are.

˙•٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠•˙

Her screams are loud, the scent of blood strong as he paces the hallway. They'd decided that he'd best not be there for the birth, due to obvious reasons. Miyako is yelling with Eiri, though whether from her hand getting crushed in her grip or excitement, Vayne isn't sure. He figures it's both.  
>He punches a wall, startling people when his fist leaves a crack in the stone as he can do nothing to ease his lover's pain as she works to give birth to their daughter, his eyes burning crimson.<p>

... that had been the first time that he hated being what he is.

˙•٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠•˙

"She's so tiny..." He murmurs, in awe.  
>"She is..." She's smiling weakly- tired, but pleased. "Miira." She decides, on the spot.<br>Vayne blinks and eyes her. "I don't get a say?" he pouts a little.  
>Eiri sends him a look. "I spent almost 4 hours in labour, damned right you don't get a say."<br>Vayne chuckles and places a gentle kiss on Eiri's lips. "I like Miira."  
>"Good..." Relieve she didn't know she'd feel shows on her face before her eyes slip closed as she finally, <em>finally<em> falls asleep.  
>"Miira..." Vayne smiles at the little girl in his arms, her red eyes blinking up, small fangs at the corners of her mouth - it's a good thing the nurses had been trained vampires themselves; he'd hate to explain this one. "Miira, Miira, Miira..." he smiles happily, rocking the baby in his arms a little.<p>

... that had been the first time that he laid his eyes on what would always be one of the most important women in his life.

˙•٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠•˙

Vayne draws back from Eiri's body, staring wide eyed. He's drank so much from her that it was near impossible for him to stop. Even now when he's nearly drank her dry, the thirst is still raw in his throat.  
>"Eiri..." he whispers brokenly.<br>He loves her so much, that he feels like he won't ever be satisfied until he has all of her.

... that had been the first time that he figured out something needed to change.

˙•٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠•˙

"Why don't you look at me anymore?" Her tone is accusing, but he avoids her eyes. The look in them will surely break him.  
>"I look at you..." He trails off, sending a quick glance at her to prove his point. Bad move, his eyes trail to her neck. He can see her veins, can see them throb as blood pumps through them, he licks his lips, his eyes burning.<br>She frowns, "Is it because you're hungry?" Eiri asks, noticing the red eyes. "Here," she starts to unbutton her top to not get it dirty as he feeds. "If that's all then-"  
>"No!" He shoves her back harder than he'd meant to, sending her crashing onto the floor a few meters away. He can smell blood, she hit herself during the fall. His wide eyes take in her shocked face before he covers his mouth and nose, turns around, and runs off.<p>

... that had been the first time that she looked at him hurt.

˙•٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠•˙

"Vayne... Why don't you ever come around anymore?" She sounds unsure, and he doesn't like it.  
>"I-I'm... I'm sorry..." He closes his phone, cutting the connection, before turning his crimson eyes to his lap, huddled in a corner of the house he's been dumped in after getting disowned. "I'm sorry... so sorry..." The house is big, and quiet, with nothing there but his lust for her blood.<p>

... that had been the last time they had talked normally.

˙•٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠•˙

His eyes are narrowed in anger, his fangs bared. How can this be? How can _his_ smell, be on _her_? How can his Eiri smell like another man? How? He snarls and pounces on Eiri like a wild beast, gripping her arms so tightly that it will no doubt leave bruises, sending her crashing to the ground harshly, pinning him down.  
>"You're <em>mine<em>!" He snarls, his crimson eyes on her.  
>Her reaction isn't fearful, it's angry as she glares up at him, ignoring the pain in her arms, and the way something is digging into her back painfully. "I <em>was<em> yours," she snarls right back at him, her tone vicious enough to even make the beast inside him reel back some "but then you let me go."  
>The beast inside him roars.<p>

... that had been the first time that their anger was unleashed upon each other, leaving their bodies battered and bruised afterwards after they committed acts upon each other they'll never repeat. He can still smell her tears of betrayal as he'd ignored her pleas and he still bears the scars from the knife she wielded afterwards, the scar close to his heart.

˙•٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠•˙

"Only a vampire can raise another vampire." Eiri scowls, shoving Miira into his arms.  
>"She'd probably turn out a whore when raised by you anyway." Vayne scowls right back, cradling Miira close to his chest.<br>"I'd wish for her to grow up hating you," a taunting smirk is sent his way "but I don't think you need any help making _that_happen."  
>He snarls, "If not for the fact that I can smell my blood in her, I'd wonder if she was actually mine."<br>She narrows her eyes, that struck a chord, but she won't back down. "You sure you didn't just _force_ your blood into her?"

... that had been the first time for them to exchange unpleasant words, but it would certainly not be the last.

˙•٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠•˙

_A few pieces on my characters' backgrounds; Vayne and Eiri. Pieces from before they got to gether, when they were together and after they were no longer together.  
>Haa~ I feel so bad for them XD<em>


End file.
